


This Emotion (I Feel It, You Feel It)

by vnikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, also ivan is still very much a made up character, but is that going to stop me from shipping ivanchuchu?, no, not beta read bc who has time for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov
Summary: Ivan and Phichit's first messages/meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan is still made up. The phone number is a FAKE. For Ray, Phi, Nic and everyone else who loves ivanchuchu.

_“Does he have a hot brother?” Phichit joked over the phone._

_“We both know that Viktor doesn’t have a brother.” Yuuri replied._

_“Actually, we don’t know anything about Viktor’s family, Yuuri. You’re going to be getting insider information this weekend. You’ll be getting all the juicy details. You’ll be keeping me updated. And if he somehow does have a mysterious brother, then you can send him my way.”_

_“_ **_Phichit_ ** _.” Yuuri laughed._

_“Diggity dang, okay fine, I’ll settle for a hot cousin.”_

_“You’re awful, but fine. If Viktor has a hot cousin, I will tell him about you.” Yuuri said. “You’re lucky to have a friend like me.”_

_“We’ll see if that’s true by the end of your visit.” Phichit clicked his tongue._

_“You’re awful!”_

❀

“HE HAS A WHAT?” Phichit yelled.

“I _know_. I’m so angry with Viktor. How could he not tell me about a twin brother?” Yuuri huffed on the other side of the phone. “He’s met my whole family, I don’t hide them. How would he not mention that there is someone on this planet who looks exactly like him?”

“So he’s an identical twin?”

“And the worst part is, he doesn’t see how it’s wrong. Even Ivan was shocked that I didn’t know about him. Apparently Viktor messages him every day.” He continued his rant.

“His name is Ivan?” Phichit asked. “Is he cute? Wait, no don’t answer that. He looks like Viktor, of course he’s cute.”

“Honestly, you would think that I’d have learned by now that Viktor forgets everything. I just… a whole entire person? His own twin brother?”

“Did you tell Ivan about me?”

“ _Phichit, I’m having a crisis here!_ ” Yuuri admonished him. Phichit wished he could feel even a little bit guilty.

“Your fiancé is more forgetful than you thought and you’ll probably have to buy him planners so he’ll remember important days. But, now you’re going to have a hot brother-in-law or if we play our cards right, two hot brother-in-laws.”

“I’m going to forget to mention you to him out of spite.”

Phichit gasped. “You wouldn’t. Yuuri that’s not fair. You have Viktor already, don’t keep Ivan to yourself.”

“I could, you know.”

“You wouldn’t. You love me too much and would love for me to be a part of your family.” He said, though he didn’t actually believe it. Yuuri could be mean when he wanted to… downright cruel.

“Would I?”

“ _Yuuri_.”

“He doesn’t look completely like Viktor, by the way.” Yuuri said instead.

“What?”

“His hair is longer, he wears it in a loose ponytail. Plus, he actually shows his freckles. Did I ever tell you that Viktor had freckles? I can’t believe he’d hid them. They’re beautiful.” Yuuri sighed wistfully.

“Is that all?” Phichit asked, intrigued.

“Huh?” He snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh, no. He wears glasses, too. Also he’s an artist, apparently he designed some of Viktor’s costumes. I’m so angry. How did I not know this?”

“Is that Fiance Yuuri talking or Fan Yuuri?”

“Both.” He groaned. “Honestly, Phichit, you’d like him.”

“So, you’ll mention me? Maybe show him some pictures? Talk me up?”

“The verdict's still out. I don’t know if you’ve been a good friend these past few days.” Yuuri let out an overdramatic sigh. “Maybe Leo would be more appreciative.”

“Leo is dating Guang-Hong and don’t you dare. I am the best friend you will ever have… right?”

Yuuri laughed. “Of course.”

“Good. So, you will?”

“I don’t know if he’s gay, Phichit.” Yuuri said. “Plus, how would I even go about it?”

“Okay, this is where your incredibly sly and beautiful best friend comes in handy. What you do is say that you have some really embarrassing photos of Viktor to show him and then show him a photo of me ‘by accident’ so that he can see how cute I am. Off handedly introduce me and say that I’m single.” Phichit said and waved his hand as if it was an obvious plan that Yuuri should have been able to come up with.

“That will never work. I’ll just have Viktor mention it.”

“Ah my no-filter future brother in law.”

Yuuri laughed. “Getting a little ahead of yourself.”

“No. We’re practically brothers, Yuuri. Once you marry Viktor, he’ll pretty much be my family, too.” Phichit smiled. “Which reminds me, have you two set the date?”

“We’re thinking in the summertime, but that’s all we have so far.”

“Well, I’m excited. I have to go now, though! Ciao Ciao is already texting me so I can practice. Go and have Viktor score me a date.”

Another laugh came from Yuuri. “Sure. Have fun!”

“Love you! Bye!”

Phichit hung up the phone and smiled wide. Viktor Nikiforov had a twin brother and maybe, if fate was good or whatever, Phichit would have a hot new boyfriend.

❀

The whole day had gone just between practice and Phichit feeding himself and his hamsters. His feet hurt and if he were being honest with himself, a thousand hour nap sounded perfect. So, when his phone went off, he was about ready to kill the person on the other side of whatever message was sent to him.

_+7 812 777-91-78: Is this Phichit?_

_+7 812 777-91-78: did i spell that right? Viktor is horrible at explaining things_

_+7 812 777-91-78: this is Viktor’s brother Ivan_

Phichit’s eyes grew wide. He had forgotten about his and Yuuri’s plan and honestly, he hadn’t held out much hope in terms of Viktor pulling off their master plan.

**_yea this is phichit_ **

**_did Viktor give you my number?_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: Yes, I hope you don’t mind_

_Ivan Nikiforov: This is embarrassing, but I think my brother and his fiancé are trying to set us up_

_Ivan Nikiforov: maybe I shouldn’t of said that…. things are going to be weird now_

**_don’t worry I don’t find it weird_ **

**_how do you know they’re trying to set us up?_ **

Did Phichit feel bad for playing Ivan? He might have, but also if Ivan was anywhere near as cute as Viktor, then he’d feel bad later.

_Ivan Nikiforov: Well they showed me plenty of your pictures and then Viktor said “he’s single and you’re going to die alone if you don’t take this phone number”_

**_subtle is not Viktor’s middle name_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: it’s annoying_

Phichit’s heart skipped a beat as he read the message. Maybe it had been a bad idea.

**_oh_ **

**_you don’t have to go through with this_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: OH NO_

_Ivan Nikiforov: I MEAN ANNOYING IS VIKTOR’S MIDDLE NAME_

_Ivan Nikiforov: AND APPARENTLY IDIOT IS MINE_

He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

**_Oh… yeah I can see where that makes sense_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: I am so sorry this is going horribly_

**_I think it’s adorable_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: you do?_

**_don’t you?_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: if i say yes, what will that get me?_

His eyes narrowed. Who exactly was Ivan Nikiforov?

**_what do you want?_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: a chance_

**_THAT WAS SMOOTH WHAT THE HELL_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: is that a yes?_

_Ivan Nikiforov: please answer_

_Ivan Nikiforov: my brother and yuri are giving me weird looks_

**_Yes fine a chance also it’s yuuri_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: you don’t sound so enthusiastic but I’ll take it_

**_I’m jumping up and down in my seat, Ivan_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: I’ll believe you but only because you’re cute_

**_Flattery will get you everywhere with me_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: I’ll keep that in mind_

**_Good_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: when we meet i’m going to flatter you until you beg me to stop_

**_joke’s on you I can be flattered my whole life and be perfectly happy_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: we’ve barely started talking and you’re already asking me to stay in your life forever_

_Ivan Nikiforov: cute_

**_HOW ARE YOU WORSE THAN VIKTOR_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: pure talent_

**_What am I getting myself into?_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: the best thing in your life_

_Ivan Nikiforov: and if it somehow is the worst_

_Ivan Nikiforov: blame Viktor and Yuuri_

**_that’ll be easy, I spent most of my days in college getting myself out of trouble by blaming yuuri_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: what a coincidence, I spent most of my youth blaming Viktor for everything_

_Ivan Nikiforov: our mother still thinks he broke her expensive vase_

**_can’t wait to meet her and spill all of your secrets_ **

**_starting with the vase one_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: we haven’t even started our relationship yet and you’re already betraying me_

_Ivan Nikiforov: i’m hurt_

**_That’s the Chulanont Way._ **

**_Not really, but…. Well, actually yes really_ **

**_Sorry_ **

**_Not sorry_ **

_Ivan Nikiforov: what am I getting myself into?_

**_The best part of your life_ **

❀

_YuuYuu: you’ve got Ivan blushing_

_YuuYuu: Thank you Yuuri, you’re the best. I love you so much. I owe you and Viktor my life._

_YuuYuu: You’re welcome Phichit. Anything for you. I love you, too._

❀

Phichit was nervous. He and Ivan had been talking over video message and through text for months. Two months to be exact. During that time, they had grown closer. Really close. Yet…

He sighed. “Calm down, Chulanont. You don’t get nervous. Ivan likes you. He tells you this. You know this. Why should it be any different in person? He’ll think you’re great.”

An old lady sitting next to him at baggage claim looked at him funny and he smiled sheepishly. Maybe he shouldn’t talk to himself in the middle of an airport.

Not even five minutes later a crowd of people filtered in to find their luggage. Ivan was the most noticeable. His silver hair in a loose ponytail, his usual array of scarves hung around his neck, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

Everything about him was…. Noticeable. At least, to Phichit it was and it made his breath catch in his throat.

Somehow, he found the strength to stand and walk over to the man who was impossibly taller than him. “Ivan?”

Ivan quickly turned around and smiled wide, a smile that was similar to Viktor’s but so much better. “Phichit!”

He was pulled into a tight hug and a kiss was placed on his forehead. Phichit couldn’t help but blush. “Hey.”

Ivan put him down, but didn’t let him go. “Hi.”

“This is-

“I love you.”

“ _Ivan.”_

“Shit, I said that out loud.” He stepped away slightly and smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to.”

Phichit looked at the ridiculous boy in front of him. He once said that he was worse than Viktor and he was right. But, he was also so much better and Phichit didn’t know how he got so lucky. Well, he did know, but Ivan made it perfectly clear that Phichit’s dedication was endearing.

“Phichit?”

He snapped out of his thoughts and gaped up at his boyfriend. “You love me?”

“I mean… look, I’m a romantic person. I just… can’t help it.”

“Are you kidding me, Ivan?” Phichit laughed. “Of all places to declare your love for me, you choose an airport. _I love you, too, you big nerd_.”

Ivan’s subtle frown turned into what Phichit called The Nikiforov Smile. “You do?”

“Yes, now give me a real kiss. I’ve waited long enough and I’m tired of being patient.” Phichit said. Ivan laughed and pulled Phichit closer to him.

The angle of the kiss was awkward due to their heights, but Phichit didn’t mind. Neither did Ivan.

When they parted, Phichit let out a little sigh and Ivan placed his lips against Phichit’s forehead. “Now what are we going to do all trip. That kiss was the only thing on my itinerary.”

Ivan laughed again and it was probably one of Phichit’s new favorite songs. “We’ll figure something out. Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

“Get your bag first, dork.”

That earned him a sheepish smile. “What would I do without you?”

“Die alone apparently.”

“Cheers, Viktor.” Ivan muttered.

“Cheers, Viktor and Yuuri. The two masterminds between this.”

“And you.” Ivan nudged him.

“I thought we weren’t talking about my evil plot to steal you away.”

“But it’s my favorite.”

“I’m done with you. Go back to Russia.” Phichit muttered with faked exasperation.

“But you love me.”

Resigned, Phichit took Ivan’s free hand and laced their fingers together. “I do.”


End file.
